cougartownfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Penny Can/@comment-74.106.9.106-20160610013335
These are the full rules to Penny Can & its alternate forms: OFFICIAL RULES OF PENNY CAN 1. 1) If the penny goes in the can, you get a point 2. 2) If it doesn't, you don't get a point and have to take a drink of alcohol (if you’re of legal drinking age). 3. 3) You have to yell "PENNY CAAAAAN!" in a quiet, sing-song tone of voice, when someone successfully makes a shot. 4. 4) When someone scores a rim shot, you have to flick them in the ear. 5. 5) If someone successfully makes a shot three times in a row, everyone does the robot while saying "Penny Can" in a robot voice. 6. 6) If there is an in-and-out (penny goes in the can and bounces out), another player gets to perform a “stache attack” on you by drawing a mustache on your face, with a washable marker. If you have a real mustache or have already had one drawn on, you get a crazy brow! 7. 7) After 10 misses in a row, any player wearing a helmet gets a racing stripe painted onto it. 8. 8) If a penny goes in the sewer grate, you have to eat something from the "mystery bucket." 9. 9) If a player gets a double bounce, he or she must dress like Grayson. 1 10) If your penny hits the rim twice, you have to skip around the boat. 11) “Face Sandwich” if the penny misses and spins on any surface the two closest players must smoosh their faces onto the thrower’s cheeks until the penny stops spinning. 12) A player may use a hand or any other surface as a “backboard” to do a ricochet shot with the penny, as long as it lands in the Penny Can. If they miss, see Rule 2. Alternate versions: ' ' Penny Can No Look: A version of Penny Can in which the player shoots with his or her eyes covered or shut. Ultimate Penny Can: '''Each player is given only one penny. The can is set a distance away. The officiator (Ellie) asks a question (about Bobby), if the player answers correctly then the player moves one step closer to the can. The penny can be thrown from any distance at any time. The last player to get their penny into the can loses, and has to do the undesirable task (tell Bobby Jules and Grayson are dating). ' ' ' '''Truth or Penny Can: '''If a player misses the can with their penny, the player must answer a personal question set to them by the other players. (WARNING: Truth or Penny Can may get real, leading to hurt feelings). ' ' '''Moving Target Penny Can: '''To increase the level of difficulty, an individual can hold the penny can and make it a moving target. ' ''' '''Balc-Penny Can/Restaurant Penny Can: '''To increase the level of difficulty, Penny Can can be played off a balcony or in a restaurant using small cups and bowls as targets.